monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Romulus/cartoon
Romulus debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 2 TV special "Fright On!", which premiered on October 31, 2011. He is voiced by Cam Clarke in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 2 TV specials In "Fright On!", The Fear Squad welcomes the new students and all goes as disastrous as predicted. Cleo finds that the Belfry Prep student body doesn't respect her like the Monster High student body does, and the vampires and werewolves nearly get into a fight with each other. Frankie tries to argue they don't have to, pointing out that Clawdeen and Draculaura are best friends, which only makes the situation worse. Eventually, conflict is avoided by the appearance of Romulus, pack leader of the Crescent Moon High group, who tells his friends that they should not cause trouble on their first day. Later at the gym, Clawd and Romulus are playing a match of casketball and catching up on old times. When the vampires enter, Romulus's mood sours and gets worse when Clawd introduces Draculaura as his girlfriend. Again later, the group notices that the Belfry Prep vampires are manipulating the Monster High zombies into their service and that the Crescent Moon High werewolves are marking parts of Monster High as their territory. A minor incident over Draculaura brings two werewolves and three vampires nearly into a fight, causing Frankie and Abbey to rush to Bloodgood to discuss a plan before the situation escalates. They come up with a party at the cemetery—neutral ground—to get all groups to socialize. Romulus advises Howleen to take matters into her own hand. Though Clawd broke up with Draculaura, the rumor that the werewolves have harmed her infuriates him and he demands Romulus to tell him what happened. Romulus denies involvement and points out that, if anything, Clawd should be worried about what has happened to his little sister. Clawdeen joins him then, revealing that she went to talk with the vampires and that they swear they haven't harmed Howleen. With Frankie also missing and Bloodgood's statue gone, Clawdeen figures that Frankie was right and that Van Hellscream is behind all the disappearances. She and Clawd decide to first find their friends and family using their superior olfactory abilities. This leads them to the catacombs, where they get Operetta to be their guide. The captives have freed themselves meanwhile and are making their way outside when they are attacked by scargoyles. With combined strength, they manage to hold the creatures off just until Clawd, Clawdeen, and Operetta find them. Right before the fight can commence in the gym, Howleen and Draculaura burst in to tell both sides to stop. The werewolves and vampires are surprised to see their kin well and free, so Bloodgood and Frankie explain Van Hellscream's plan and why Monster High is such a threat to him. Realizing they've been manipulated for awful goals, the vampires and werewolves agree to peace and the entire student body gets together to quickly put up a party to leave a good impression with the Skullastic Superintendents. The plan succeeds, and after they've left, the students and Bloodgood confront and corner Van Hellscream and Crabgrass. Van Hellscream threatens to use one of his many potions and charms against the monsters, but Deuce beats him to it, petrifying both him and Crabgrass. Following this little interruption, the party continues. Volume 3 Webisodes In "Dodgeskull", He gets picked to be on Manny's team for dodgeball. But is later beat by Ghoulia along with the rest of the team. In "Sibling Rivalry", Deuce and Romulus come by the Wolf household to ask Clawd if he wants to see the new Scary Rotter flick with them. Clawd wants to see the movie, but explains that he can't go until he finishes all the chores that his mom assigned him. At that moment, Clawdeen and Howleen step outside the door, once again caught in a fierce argument about Howleen's tendency to borrow Clawdeen's clothes without asking (in this case, a dress that Howleen claims Clawdeen doesn't even wear anymore and claims looks better on her than it does on Clawdeen). Once they've gone back inside, Deuce comments how hard it must be to be living with sisters who fight like that. Romulus clarifies it's a wolf thing to try to establish dominance, remarking that his own sisters always make a competition out of everything. This gives Clawd a great idea on how to get his chores done--he tells Deuce and Romulus that he'll be able to see the movie with them, and asks to come back within an hour, claiming that he'll have his chores done by then. An hour later, Romulus and Deuce return and ask if Clawd can come. Clawd mirthfully says he can, making it no secret to his sisters he manipulated them to do his chores for him. As he goes off to the movies with his friends, for one moment Clawdeen and Howleen drop their conflict to be angry at their brother, right until Clawdeen suggests she figured out Clawd's game before Howleen did. In "Unearthed Day", He makes a cameo at Monster High in the cafeteria. In "Aba-Kiss Me Deadly", He makes a cameo appearance. In "A Perfect Match", He gets rejected by Abbey for being to shy. In "Hiss-toria", Spectra presents a documentary that reflects on the ups and downs of the fusion of Monster High, Belfry Prep, and Crescent Moon High. With vampires and werewolves having a century-old feud between them, it did not not start well, but the ideals of Monster High managed to win out. For the documentary, Spectra sits down with Bram Devein and Gory Fangtell, the leaders of the Belfry Prep students, Romulus, the leader of the Crescent Moon High students, and Frankie Stein, who had worked the hardest to make the fusion a success. They each recall events of the early days of the fusion that almost made it fail, taking blame where proper. In "Scare-born Infection", Howleen and Romulus are walking out of the catacombs, talking, unaware of what was going on. Gory, taking the chance, turns into a bat and passes them on to Howleen, who passes them on to Romulus. Romulus then gets upset at her and calls Howleen a traitor to her own pack for giving him cooties. Romulus then sniffs out Jackson, who attempts to run away as soon as he notices Romulus, but then gets caught and the cooties are passed onto him. In "Boo Year's Eve", He makes a cameo appearance. In "No Ghouls Allowed", Draculaura tries to arrange a date with Clawd for later that day, but Clawd says he can't make it because he will be studying with Romulus, though he can't specify for which class. Draculaura thinks he acts weird and mentions the rejected date to her friends. Cleo is not surprised, elaborating that Deuce told her he and Clawd had promised Hackington to help repair his hearse. This confuses Lagoona, who corrects that the boys are going to Gil's house to work on a rap album. As if the three differing stories weren't enough of a clue they'd been lied to, the 'rap album'-part convinces all present that something fishy is going on. In "Fierce Crush", It's the first full moon of the Lunar Leap Year, a romantic time for werewolves. Many of them hook up or pay special attention to their significant others. In this atmosphere of romance, Howleen Wolf considers her own chances. Clawdeen tries to talk her out of it on account of Howleen's age, which doesn't so much convince as agitates her. In her anger, she fails to get her locker open. Romulus notices as he passes by and helps open it, igniting Howleen's lingering feelings for him. Clawdeen disapproves. Howleen concurs that that is a good plan and goes looking for a stick to play fetch with Romulus. She finds a good one at a bonfire Heath just lit and throws the stick at Romulus, despite Heath's objections. As it turns out, the stick works like a boomerang and guides Romulus right into the bonfire. Howleen quickly fetches a bucket of water to throw over him. Not ready to give up yet, Howleen considers trying to howl along with the other werewolves. Encouraged by Lothar, she tries to howl when Romulus is nearby, but only produces a few yaps. Romulus fails to even notice her as he walks by, making his way to another werewolf who can howl properly. Howleen concedes defeat, but Lothar assures her that it is Romulus who is the loser here. This helps Howleen deal with the rejection a little better and so she thanks her friend. But as she turns away, Lothar leaves out a sigh at his own problem that Howleen herself doesn't notice his crush on her. At the same time, Lothar is oblivious to the slug girl behind a tree who is looking longingly at him and is equally heartbroken that he doesn't notice her. In "Flowers for Slow Moe", He makes a cameo appearance. In "Student Disembodied President", He makes a cameo appearance. In "Clawbacks", He makes a cameo in the schools auditorium. Gallery Webisode gallery Romulus1.png R and D1.png Romulus at Abbey's speed date.PNG Howleen passing the cooties to Romulus.PNG Romulus passing the cooties to Jackson.PNG Romulus and girlfriend.png TV special gallery ClawdeenxRom.png 17.JPG Romulus3446.png Jjj.jpg Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters